The Lord of Darkness Vs The Lord of Chaos
by PureHope125
Summary: Collab with IHeartDiscord. When Xibalba feels bored and alone in his Land of the Forgotten, he decides to find a new wife. But when he finds the perfect one, she's already with Discord. But that doesn't stop Xibalba from taking her way. Only, he's messed with the wrong Lord of chaos and his friends. K plus for reasons later on. Cover done by me.
1. Xibalba meets Discord

**Hey guys, it's me PureHope125 with a new collab fanfic with my best friend, Discord Rocks. Though technically it was HER idea, I was the one who suggested it to be a collab. Since I know more about the Book of Life than she does since she had only seen it this year while I first saw it in the cinemas when it came out. Our favourite character is Xibalba due to being a lot like Discord, so here the fanfic where they met.**

* * *

Xibalba sat in his throne in the Land of the Forgotten, bored. Normally when he was bored, he would go into the mortal world and create madness between the humans. But since the latest bet between him and La Muerte, he was forever banished to his kingdom. His life was boring and cold, with nothing bright or colourful to enjoy. Even with his daughter Skullella, but she was with her mother more often than promised.

"It's unfair!" He moaned, slouching back in his throne, watching his snake staff playing around on the floor. "Every month, I get at least a week with my daughter and let this is the fourth month where I haven't seen her!" He moaned, making a wine glass appear with some wine in it before drinking it. "If only I could have someone else to make me feel more...happy..." He sighed, spinning his finger round the rim of the glass before loudly burping.

The snake staff stared at him in disgust before sighing. "Look, just because La Muerte told you to never mess with the humans, doesn't mean you can into another world and make chaos there."

Xibalba's skull pupils lit up in excitement. "That's a perfect idea!" He exclaimed, jumping up from his throne and looking at his staff. "I am a genius!"

The staff rolled it's eyes before turning into a crystal ball for him to look through. He began looking into it and looking at each world.

His first world was a kingdom inhabited by mushroom people, with a blonde princess in a pink dress with a small red plumber standing next to her, eating cake.

"Too kiddy." He complained, and swiped the crystal ball like an IPad and moved onto the next world.

The next world was a kingdom where a giant mouse in clothes was greeting kids into a castle by hugging them and writing in a blank book.

"Too real life." Xibalba complained, swiping again to the next world.

This one was a small village, with a large cage in the middle of the village. Inside were two females, one with a long neck and the other a teenage girl wearing a clown outfit.

"Too someone else's FanFiction." Xibalba complained for the third time before swiping the ball again.

This new world showed another small village, more colourful this time, the population being technicolor ponies, Pegasi and unicorns instead of humans. Xibalba looked at the world in disgust, he was about to throw his staff when he took note of a strange creature.

It had a grey head, with a brown body, a lion's paw, a eagle's claw, a lizard's leg, a goat's leg and mane, a snake's tail, a pair of two different horns and a sharp tooth. But, the main things that caught Xibalba's attention was the creature's red pupils, his white beard and bushy eyebrows.

Xibalba was filled with rage, anger attacked him. "How dare they... HOW DARE THEY MAKE A CLONE OF ME THOSE OT-" he stopped, his eyes leaning to two HUMAN females walking behind the creature. One had short light brown hair, wearing a black and white striped cardigan with a blue T-shirt and blue pants on as well. The other girl wore a turquoise hoodie with a white T-shirt and jeans on and had much shorter hair than the first girl. Both girls also wore a badge on, with the letters, "KVUC" on it. Xibalba's attention quickly went on the second girl, where his eyes turned into hearts. "I have an idea! I'll go into this world a woo the heart of this pretty lady, and make her my wife! And if she isn't, I'll force her!" He chuckled before turning the crystal ball back into the staff it was and used it to teleport away.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Equestria, Discord and his new best friends, Autumn and Kathryn, we're heading to Sugar Cube courner. "I'll be gone for a little while, ok? I'm just going to get us some snacks for us."

"Ok Discord." Kathryn smiled, brushing off some of his fur off her black and white striped cardigan. "I'm glad we joined the KVUC, aren't you?"

Autumn nodded and blushed, both she and Kathryn knew she had a crush on Discord. "Yep! No school, jobs, business worrying. Just Keeping Villains Under Control." She responded, blushing.

"Just tell Discord you have a crush on him!"

"I can't! Too shy!"

"Lamest excuse in the book." Kathryn rolled her eyes, just as nearby Xibalba teleported into Equestria.

"Now, to trick them..." He chuckled, turning into an old black alicorn, with white hair, green-red eyes. He went over to them and spotted the bread in their shopping bag. "P-p-please, kind ladies, can you offer me a piece of bread?" He begged, giving the girls puppy eyes.

"Oh look Autumn, it's Xibalba." Kathryn said, smirking as the alicorn blushed.

"How'd you know?" He asked.

"Well, seeing the Book of Life many times does help." She answered, turning over to Autumn. "So, we have to look after Discord after he nearly sent someone to another dimension?"

"Pretty much." Autumn responded, rolling her eyes. Xibalba looking at Autumn with a blush along his face.

But before he could reach out to her, Discord came back. "So girls, who's ready for tonight?"

"Me!" The girls cried together, giggling like little kids, which they were in their hearts.

Discord chuckled before his attention turned onto the weird alicorn nearby. "Who's the horrible OC?" He complained, causing the two girls to giggle more.

"I'm not an OC! Whatever that is." The pony complained, standing his hoof on the ground. "My name is Xibalba, the ruler of the Land of the Forgotten! And, who might the rip off of mine be?"

"Rip off!? Cause me pal but I was created first, you're the rip off. My Name is Discord, the reformed spirit of chaos and harmony." He then hugged Autumn, causing her to blush. When it came to favourites, Discord was always obvious if who's favourite it was. Plus, Autumn was his keeper, while Kathryn had someone else to keep an eye on. "What are you even doing here?" Discord asked, rubbing his beard.

"Well, I'm just so lonely in the Land of the Forgotten. My daughter hardly visits and everyone is being turned to dust... I needed a break... Mind if I stay with you guys for a bit?" The death god asked, giving a begging face.

While Discord and Autumn were unsure, Kathryn just couldn't handle begging or puppy faces. "Sure, why not. What's the worst that could happen?" Xibalba cheered and cuddled Kathryn, causing her to giggle. "Ok, we get it. You're happy."

Autumn giggled. "Come on Kathryn, Jack's probably missing you really badly." Autumn teased, causing Kathryn's eyes to widen.

"Yeah, let's go." Kathryn nodded, leading Xibalba to get closer to the trio as Discord teleported them to his home.

'Don't worry Autumn, soon you'll be mine..' He chuckled in his mind, keeping the real reason why he was here in Equestria with them a secret...for now..


	2. An evening with friends?

The group was suddenly in a strange chaotic house that made no sense. The girls were used to it by now as was Discord. (Considering he made it that way.) But Xibalba was too interested in Autumn to notice all the chaos. He was taking in every detail of her. Every strand of hair, her hazel eyes, the way she talked, everything!  
Autumn didn't notice. Instead, she was watching Discord who was trying to figure out what was wrong with the TV.

"Stupid TV! It was working when we left. Jack wa-" Discord stopped as a black and white striped portal appeared from the TV. A clown with similar black and white stripes jumped out and fell on Xibalba who screamed.

Katheryn stifled a laugh. "Laughing Jack! What were you doing in the TV?"

Jack chuckled as he got up. "Trying to keep myself from being bored without my lovely girlfriend."

Kathryn blushed while Discord rolled his eyes. "No wonder the TV wasn't working!"  
Autumn went to help Xibalba who looked astonished at her. The fact that she did that made him love her and want her even more. A mortal actually being kind to him? He couldn't believe it!

"Jack you should be more careful!" Autumn scolded. "You jumped onto our new guest!"

Katheryn as usual came to his rescue. "He didn't look where he was going, it won't happen again! Right Jack?" she looks over at him pleadingly.

"Until next time love!" He replies with a grin.

Autumn rolls her eyes but smiles. "You two are just clowns."

Jack scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Duh!"

Discord chuckled as he watched the chaos before budding in. "Ok everyone, who wants dinner?"

Everyone except Xibalba rose their hands quickly and shouted. "ME!"

Discord chuckled and gave everyone their favorite dishes and shared his with Autumn.  
She blushed deeply while taking some. "Th-thank you discord…" Xibalba clears his throat obviously getting jealous. Autumn is the only one who notices, "Oh, how rude of us, you don't have anything." She looks at discord expectantly.

"What? He didn't raise his hand for dinner!" Discord exclaimed.

"That doesn't mean you don't offer." She argues.

"Fine! But only for you!" He turns to Xibalba as Autumn blushes. "What would you like Xibutthead?"

Xibalba growled at the nickname. "Churros please." Discord makes him churros and smiles down at Autumn who blushes.

"Lets watch a movie!" Katheryn exclaimed with excitement.

Jack was cuddling her and smiled. "That's a great idea beautiful." Kathryn blushes and cuddles back. She had wanted to help Autumn with her crush.

"What movie should it be?" Discord asked

Kathryn took one look at Xibalba and with a giggle said. "Book of life please?"

Autumn squealed in delight. "YES!"

Discord chuckled and put it on as everyone else finished up dinner. Jack was in one corner of the couch with Kathryn in his lap. Autumn at on the couch as well witch left one more spot right next to her. Xibalba noticed this and went to go sit in it. But when he sat he felt something and noticed discord was already there. Yet Xibalba had kept his cool and sat on the floor.

Soon the movie was over, but Autumn had her head resting on Discords chest fast asleep. Discord just chuckled. "Bed time everyone!"

Kathryn nodded and went to her room, as did Jack. Discord smiled at Autumn secretly liking her as well and placed her in her bed in her room before going to his own having Xibalba sleep on the couch. But Xibalba couldn't sleep. He was too busy thinking up a plot for kidnapping Autumn. Just then he thought of a plan and chuckled darkly. "you will be mine Autumn, its just a matter of time."


	3. How to admit to a crush

Xibalba stayed up all night, thinking of a plan. It was taking longer thought and was about to fall asleep when he heard footsteps coming from the kitchen. He went into the kitchen to find Laughing Jack, eating a slice of chocolate cake messily. Xibalba stared and cleared his throat, making the clown jump and turn round.

"Dude, can a guy get some privacy?" The clown asked, with a mouthful of chocolate.

"Sorry, it's just you woke me up…" Xibalba replied. That's when he remembered that Jack had a girlfriend and cleared his throat again, causing the clown to stare at him. "Just a question, HOW did you ask Kathryn to…be your girlfriend?"

"It was simple, I just had confidence, gave her sweets, a kiss, hug and a ballard and that was it."

Jack answered, heading upstairs to his and Kathryn's room. "But if that doesn't help you, ask Princess Cadence." LJ continued before entering his room. Xibalba smirked at the idea and teleported to where she lived.

* * *

At the crystal empire, Xibalba looked round at the place he managed to get inside. It seemed to be made out of nothing but crystals, making him glad he was a pony, otherwise he would be stuck to the floor with his tar body. He finally came to Princess Cadence and Shining Armor's bedroom, without caring, he opened the door and walked in, which scared the pink and purple alicorn. "What the!?" She shrieked, starting to hit Xibalba with a frying pan in fright.

"Ow!" He grunted.

"Get away from me Sombra!" She screamed.

"Sombra? I'm not that!" Xibalba had no choice and turned back into his normal form and hovered in the air. Candence surprisingly became more calm and smiled.

"Sorry, your black body and red and green eyes confused me…" She apologized, as Xibalba huffed. "Why did you sneak into my bedroom in five in the morning?"

"I need help… I have a crush on some…pony but I don't know how to confess to them…" He blushed.

Candence giggled. "That's easy, all you do is give her sweets, a kiss, hug and a ballard and that's how they fall for you!"

"Wait, I was told that from LJ!"

"Oh, well he asked me for advice, I guess it works!"

Xibalba facepalmed and teleported back to the cottage in Discord's realm, he flopped onto the bed and fell asleep before turning back into his pony self.

* * *

That afternoon, Discord was wearing his gala suit as he stared into the mirror in his bedroom, he blushed heavily and sadly. Autumn, Kathryn, Laughing Jack and Xibalba were in the park while Discord was getting ready for his ballad to Autumn. He was nervous but at the same time, exicted. "Ok Discord, you can do this…" He looked into the mirror again, blushing as he thought about her saying no. "But if she says no…" He then thought about Xibalba. "What if he wins her heart before me!?" His heart was destroyed at the thought just as he heard a voice from downstairs.

"Discord, LJ said there's something you want to tell me, what is it?" Autumn's voice could be heared downstairs, scaring Discord but making him happy. He teleported Autumn to a tower outside the cottage and teleported in front of it, making Autumn giggle.

"Hey there Autumn!"

"Discord! Why am I in this tower?" She asked, laying her body onto the cold, stone tiles on the window sill.

"Because I want to tell you something…" Thanks to last night and the film, Discord knew how to woo ladies and made a guitar appear in his arms. Autumn blushed, realizing what he was going to do, she was already blushing lightly due to the suit but as he began to play the guitar, her cheeks got a brighter shade of red.

(Discord)

 **I love you too much  
** **To leave without  
** **You loving me back  
** **I love you too much  
** **Celestia's my witness  
** **And this is a fact  
** **I know I belong  
** **When I sing this song  
** **There's love above love  
** **And it's ours  
** **Cause I love you too much**

 **I live for your touch  
** **I whisper your name  
** **Night after night  
** **I love you too much  
** **There's only one feeling  
** **And I know it's right  
** **I know I belong  
** **When I sing this song  
** **There's love above love  
** **And it's ours  
** **Cause I love you too much**

 **Luna knows your name  
** **And I've been dreaming~  
** **To have you become the one  
** **by my side~  
** **Without you a part  
** **Of me is missing~  
** **Just to make you  
** **My love I will fight~**

At that point, Kathryn, LJ and Xibalba came back. They heard Discord's singing and the couple smiled before walking into the cottage to let Discord continue his song. But Xibalba flew towards the tower, watching Autumn and getting jealous as she was smiling.

(Discord)

 **I know I belong  
** **When I sing this song  
** **There's love above love  
** **And it's ours  
** **Cause I love you too much  
** **I love~  
** **You too much  
** **I love you too much  
** **Celestia's my witness  
** **And this is a fact  
** **You live in my heart  
** **Your love is my prize  
**

 **There's love above love  
** **And it's mine cause I love you  
** **There's love above love  
** **And it's yours cause I love you  
** **There's love above love  
** **And it's ours if you love me  
** **As much**

Discord then gave Autumn and big kiss on the lips, she excitedly kissed back, causing a very jealous Xibalba to have his eyes and ears glow green flames. He flew off to a more private area and threw away the gifts he was going to give to Autumn.

"So much for these will help, HE HAD NONE OF THE…." He growled so much he turned green and returned to his normal self. "Autumn, you will be mine, make no mistake about that…"

Suddenly, floating past, a dark green unicorn with white hair and brown eyes shouted. "WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST KIDNAP HER IN THE NIGHT!?"

"Wait, that would have worked…" Xibalba face palmed as the unicorn was sucked into a portal.


	4. Confessions

**Special shout out to Duperghoul for helping me with some parts of this chapter!**

 **-Discord Rocks**

* * *

Laughing Jack smiled as he had his amazing girlfriend in his embrace while watching TV. But he wasn't paying attention to the TV, his mind was wandering to other things. Kathryn noticed this. "What's wrong Jack?" She asked with concern.

He smiled at her contemplating whether he should ask her now or later. He finally decided on later. "Nothing sweetheart, everything is just fine." He kissed her cheek as she blushed.

"Ok…" She smiled and cuddled him.

Meanwhile, Autumn was still kissing discord. But there was something nagging in the back of her head. Could it be true? Could he really love me? Or is this just a joke? She knew how much he loved playing jokes. You see, Autumn always doubted things and was very shy. She couldn't believe that discord truly loved her… she was very insecure. Discord noticed that she was holding back something. "What's wrong?" he asked in concern.

Autumn just shook her head. "Just need to gather my thoughts…" and with those words, she ran to her room feeling embarrassed and rather guilty about leaving him without telling him how she truly felt, but she didn't want to get her heart broken.

Xibalba had come back and watched in seething anger, but when he saw her fleeing to her room he thought that he had hope of having her all to himself. And when he saw the sad look on discords face he growled and flew up to him. "Why do YOU even want her so badly?!" He asked in rage as he got up in discords face.

"Because she's one of the very few people and ponies who doesn't see me as a freak or evil." Discord replied in a calm tone. "Why are you even asking me this? Do you like her?"

Xibalba immediately blushed and tried to hide it. "That's none of your business!"

But Discord saw the blush. "You do like her! Well I got news for you buster, she's mine!"

"Oh yeah? Then how come I saw her running away from you?"

Discord growled a bit. "She just needs some space!"

"You deserve Flutters, not her!" Xibalba shouted.

"Why you little-, " Discord grunted.

"Bring it on!" Xibalba said turning into his true form so he can put a fist out. Discord quickly let out a fist too. Autumn heard the fighting and looked out to see it was Discord and Xibalba fighting over her. They both love her? She could hardly believe it for no one had ever fought over her. She decided to go get help and fast.

Jack had gently stood Katheryn up and smiled sweetly at her. "Jack, what are you doing?" she asked with a giggle.

"I wanted to ask you something…" he said rather shyly. And with that, he got down on one knee and presented a small black velvet box. He then opened the box to reveal a ring with black and white diamonds to help resemble black and white stripes. "Katheryn, I have loved you for such a long time and I know you have felt the same way about me. I can't imagine a life without you. Every time I try, I feel this pain in my heart. So would you please give me the honor of having you as my wife?" Katheryn was too shocked to speak, but before she could even nod or shake her head, Autumn came bursting in.

"KATZ! I need help! Discord and Xibalba are fighting over me!" She said panting not noticing what's going on.

Kathryn quickly snapped out of it and turned towards her friend. "Why? Didn't he see that you were already taken by discord?" She asked in confusion.

Autumn bit her lip. "I… might have made it look like I didn't want him by accident…"

Katheryn just stood there. "Are you kidding me?! Why would you do that?!"

Autumn lowered her gaze in shame. "I had doubts that he really loved me… I thought that maybe he was just joking…"

At that point Katheryn took Autumn by the ear and dragged her towards the door. "Ow! Hey, what are you doing?" She asked as she struggled along.

"I'm making you fix this mess!" She said as she made her way over to the two love stricken creatures. Just as she did, they thrust their fists towards each other as Autumn gasped and closed her eyes not wanting to see any more of it. She heard a gasp from discord and slowly lifted her gaze up to see they were playing rock, paper, scissors and Xibalba had won.

"YES! She's mine!" Xibalba exclaimed triumphantly.

"Oh no she's not!" Katheryn said firmly then to Autumn she said, "Tell them!"

Autumn looked up at them blushing deeply then lowered her gaze and mumbled. "I've always had feelings for discord… I just wasn't sure if he loved me back."

"But I showed you my feelings towards you and you ran away…" Discord said sadly.

"Because I wasn't sure if it was a prank or not… I know how much you love pulling pranks…."

Discord gasped and took her hand gently. "I would never do that to you!" She gave him a tiny smile and kissed him deeply in which discord happily kissed back.

Kathryn smiled and went back to Jack to tell him yes, while Xibalba growled. "It's not fair! I won the fight! But she won't take me!" He went off to sulk leaving them by themselves.


	5. A horrid kidnapping

Laughing Jack stared at the velvet box he placed on the table and sighed. "She doesn't want it…" He whimpered, tears threatening to come out his eyes. He quickly wiped them away as Kathryn, Autumn and Discord walked inside. Kathryn remembered what she was doing before the fight and paused, staring at LJ.

"So, you want me to be your wife?" Kathryn asked, a blush on her face.

Laughing Jack got up from the couch, bend down on one knee and held the box to her. "Of course, I'd love nothing more in the whole world."

"I feel the same way…" Kathryn nodded and kissed his forehead before saying. "Of course I'll marry you!" Jack smiled and gently placed the diamond ring on her finger.

Discord and Autumn's jaws dropped and they clapped, Autumn gaining more guilt from earlier. "Kathryn…" She spoke.

Kathryn turned to look at her. "Yeah?"

"Sorry for interupping your proposal earlier… I.." Before she could finish her apology, Kathryn hugged her.

"That's ok, I did need the quick break to rethink my thoughts…" She then turned back to Jack and kissed him.

"Ok everyone, who wants a celebrating dinner in honor of Kathryn and Laughing Jack's up coming wedding!" Discord cheered, setting the table up.

"But what about Xibalba?" Jack asked.

"I think he went back home after Autumn proved that she loves Discord more than Xibalba." Kathryn explained, as Discord make a huge cheese and tomato pizza on the table for everyone before bed.

Meanwhile, outside watching them was Xibalba, a green aura round him in jealousy. That's when remembered it, he could just simply kidnap Autumn and take her back to his kingdom of the Land of the Forgotten. "Yes, that's the best plan. And…" He stared at Kathryn, pondering. "Well, she might be a problem, but I can deal with her…." He then teleported back home to master his plan.

* * *

The next day, Kathryn woke up happily in LJ's arms as the sun entered their room. "Hey honey~" Jack smiled, brushing her hair with his fingers.

Kathryn giggled and blushed as she did it back. "Morning Sweetheart…" She smiled, they continued until Discord walked in.

He cleared his throat, making the two lovers stop their playing with one another's hair and looked at him. "Well, the girls should maybe do some girly planning like getting dresses and asking people to come along. Meanwhile, me and you Jack can work on other things."

"Good plan Discord…" Jack yawned, getting out of bed. Kathryn got out as well and got changed as well as Discord went back into Autumn's bedroom. "Autumn, time to get up~" Discord cooed, removing the blanket gently, smiling as she woke up.

"Morning…" She smiled, slipping out of bed.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok with Kathryn without me?"

"Of course, she's the most bravest person I know. If she can handle animatronic animals that hunt you down, I'm sure we'll be safe." She gave Discord a big kiss on the lips before getting changed and heading out her room, crashing into Kathryn.

"Ouch!" Kathryn groaned.

"Sorry, didn't see you there!" Autumn apologized.

"Dude, it's fine. I'm too happy to be mad!" Kathryn cheered, pulling Autumn up to her feet and letting Discord teleport them back to Ponyville.

* * *

By lunch, Kathryn and Autumn had given letters to Twilight, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Rarity and Applejack as well as the CMC before taking a break at sugar cube corner. "So, how come you're two years younger than me and yet you're getting married to LJ?" Autumn asked, rising an eyebrow.

Kathryn giggled. "Well, me and LJ were in a relationship before you and Discord, so technically in relationship ages, we're older." Autumn rolled her eyes. "Maybe Discord might like the idea of marriage and propose to you!"

Autumn gasped and smiled brightly. "REALLY!?"

"If he likes the…" Kathryn stopped and stared beyond Autumn, seeing Xibalba standing there.

"What?" Autumn asked, looking behind her to see Xibalba, heading towards them. "Run?"

"Run." Kathryn and Autumn got up and began running away from Xibalba, who got his wings out and chased them by flying after them.

* * *

Back at Discord's cottage, LJ and Discord had finished the plans for the wedding. "Are you sure this will work? I don't want my Kathryn to have her perfect day ruined…" Jack sighed, playing with the pen in his hand.

"Of course not, just be glad that you and her are happy together. I hope soon I can propose to Autumn…." Discord answered, sighing at the thought of him and her together.

"Well, why not propose to her at the party of the wedding?" LJ asked, smiling.

"PERFECT!" Discord cheered, checking the time. "I think it's time to bring our girls back home."

LJ nodded and used his cosmic magic to teleport to ponyville.

* * *

Back to the girls, they were so close to entering the everfree forest to hide only to have Xibalba use his tar like body to stick the girls down onto the ground.

"I'll take the older one~" Xibalba smirked as he moved closer to them, grabbing Autumn's hood and pulling her out.

"Ow! Discord, HELP!" She screamed, squirming as she tried to escape him.

Kathryn turned her head and gasped. "What do you with her!? She's already proclaimed her love for Discord!" She shouted, Xibalba, still mad at her for yesterday, brought out his staff and made it come to life.

"Like to say anything else there, sweetheart?" Xibalba teased, pinching her cheek before getting ready to teleport back to his world.

"Yeah." Kathryn growled and stood up. "You leave with her, me and a few friends will be after you to rescue her!" She shot back, making her hands into fists. Just at that time, Laughing Jack had managed to teleport nearby, but wasn't close enough to get them back. He watched the scene play out, in both horror and sadness.

"Is that so?" Xibalba smirked, coming towards her. Kathryn began backing away until she had her back against a tree, making Xibalba get extremely close to her. He made his staff turn into the living snake again. "Let's hope you learn your lesson in dream land~" He laughed evilly before snake staff bit on Kathryn's neck once, she screamed in pain and tears fell down her eyes as she slowly slip down the tree. Autumn gasps, Jack's eyes filled up with tears and Xibalba laughed before teleporting to his world, causing Autumn to pass out as Kathryn's eyes closed.

Laughing Jack ran towards Kathryn, crying as he scooped the sleeping girl. "Kathryn….no…why would he kill such a beautiful girl…" Jack sobbed and teleported back to Discord's cottage, with Kathryn in his arms…


	6. Rescue mission and wedding plans

Discord was happily awaiting their return. (Especially Autumn.) But his happiness soon turned to panic when Laughing Jack came back with an unconscious Kathryn and no sign of Autumn anywhere in sight! "What happened?! Where's Autumn?!"

Jack gave a shaky sigh and laid Kathryn down gently on a bed before turning to Discord.  
"I really don't know. I found Kathryn unconscious when I got there and I didn't see Autumn anywhere." He sighed again and brushed his lips against Kathryn's. At the snsation of his lips against hers, Kathryn woke up.

Discord saw this and gasped which made jack notice this as well. Kathryn sat up in bed.  
"Quick! We have to go rescue Autumn! She was kidnapped by Xibalba! He wants to have her all to himself!" She was nearing tears as she continued. "I tried to help her escape, but he still got us! I tried to protect, I really did! I'm sorry discord… I had let me friend down…."

Discord growled. Not at Kathryn but at the news he was given about Autumn being kidnapped. "Don't worry about it right now, we need to go get Autumn back!"  
Discord was so angry about what happened, that it showed in the weather as pink cotton candy clouds filled the chaos dimension sky rumbling loudly as it started to rain chocolate milk heavily. "Where would he have taken her?" He growled in a low voice.

"He might have taken her into the movie." Kathryn replied timidly. After hearing this, Discord instantly teleported all three into the movie and eagerly started searching. Kathryn sighed as she helped. "I hope she's alright…"

* * *

Autumn wasn't alright. She was replaying the events from that morning. And when it got to the part where Kathryn had gotten bit, Autumn bolted upright in a bed sweating and gasping for breath.

"Have a nice rest?" A familiar dark presence with glowing green and red eyes loomed over her. She squinted in the dark as her eyes readjusted to a dark cavernous room.

"Not really." She replied looking around. "Where am I?"

"You're with me now, that's all that matters." He said slyly.

Autumn finally saw who her kidnapper was and scrambled backwards off the bed and towards the wall trying to get as far away from him as possible. "Why are you doing this?" She asked terrified.

"Doing what?" Xibalba asked as innocently as he could as he calmly approached her.

"Why did you kidnap me and hurt my best friend?" Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks as she thought of Kathryn. Kathryn had risked her life for her and would ask nothing in return. She even faced her biggest fear; snakes. Autumn would do the same thing for her. But now she fears she might not get to even see her again let alone get a chance like that. (If it ever comes to that.)

Xibalba just laughed and pulled her closer to him leaning in for a kiss, but instead she ducked making him kiss his own hand. Autumn tried to run away but Xibalba growled and grabbed her again throwing her onto the bed. "You will belong to me by the end of the week!" he said with a snarl.

"w-what do you mean by the end of the week?" She asked suddenly suspicious and frightened.

He gave a sickening evil grin. "What I mean my dear, is that-"

"I'm not your dear!" she snapped.

He fixed her with a cold stare sending her into silence before continuing. "Is that I'm planning on making you my bride." He had a satisfied look on his face as she had a look of horror. "And I need you to do something."

"Why would I do anything for you?" She asked appalled.

"Because you will be my wife whether you like it or not!" Xibalba snapped. Autumn flinched and lowered her gaze. He saw he had frightened her and changed his tone to a more soothing one. "What I mean," He purred. "Is all you have to do is drink a cup of poison at our wedding ceremony."

"A CUP OF POISON?!" She roared astonished. "WHY?!"

"Well," He stretched the word out while trying to sound comforting. "This is the land of the forgotten and technically you need to be dead in order to be here." She looked at him mortified, then with relief as she saw a hole in his plan.

"But won't I go to the land of the remembered?" she pointed out. He gave her another evil grin. One that could curdle milk. As soon as she saw it, her relief vanished and was replaced with fear so strong, it turned her skin completely white!

He chuckled darkly as he loomed over the bed with her in it. "I'm a god sweetheart, I can do whatever I want including make everyone who knows you forget you!"

"Even my best friend Kathryn?" She asked in a small voice.

"Especially her!"

Just then a grey skeleton with green markings slowly marched in. "One clown, a girl, and a creature just popped out of nowhere my lord!" the skeleton exclaimed slowly.

Xibalba, talking to the skeleton said. "I'll deal with them myself!" Then to Autumn he said. "Ah! Your friends have shown up! Time to give them the last welcome they'll ever receive!"

"What do you mean?" Autumn asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"I'm going to kill them since they keep trying to get in the way! Especially the girl!" He chuckled evilly as he walked out of the room with the skeleton.

Autumn ran after them to try and at least see them. "No! Please! D-Don't hurt-" But it was too late. The entrance closed up making it nearly impossible to see as she nearly slammed into it. She slumped against the wall her eyes bright as she held her head in her hands and began to sob.


	7. Attempt number one FAIL

Discord, Laughing Jack and Kathryn landed with a thud on the ground as yellow smoke cleared round them, all three of them coughing. "Oh...are we there...?" Jack asked, having his arm wrapped round Kathryn.

"Yes, we are..." Discord answered, wrapping his tail protectively wrap his friends as a skeleton stared at them. "Just ignore them," he continued as he floated towards the castle with Kathryn and Jack on his back.

"Well, well, you guys finally came to collect her~" a deep, dark voice spoke out, scaring them.

"You..."

"You."

"YOU JERK!" LJ shouted as he jumped down in front of Xibalba. "How DARE you try and kill my girl! Be clad you're not in a Mature fanfic or I would totally kill you."

Xibalba smirked and put his hands out at the clown, letting Discord and Kathryn go down on the ground. "Well, glad you're already planning on death, as that's what's happening to you!" He laughed, using his magic attack Jack.

"NO!" Kathryn shouted, running up to LJ as he fell back. "Jack...?" She lifted him on her lap and stroked his face, only for his eyes to open but them being nothing but a glowing green colour. "What have you done...?" She asked, only to have the death god pick her up by her hair.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm making him live out his worst fear~". The death god chuckled as tears poured out of LJ's eyes.

Discord was shocked as he walked up to them. "But he's a CreepyPasta, he's supposed to be feared, not have fears!" He responded.

"Everyone has fears, even feared people..." He smiled, about to do the same for discord when Kathryn grabbed his arm and pulled it down to the ground, making magic shoot down into it. "Ahh! You stupid girl!" He growled, staring at her as he threw her into a pit of skeletons which all turned into dust at her touch.

"Ow..." She groaned, rubbing her head.

"Now Discord," Xibalba spoke, making his snake staff appear in his hands. "It's just between us~"

Discord gulped but made a brown sword appear. "Let's fight..." He spoke as the two beings thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Autumn was watching the whole battle from her window, tears going down her face as she watched her friends all get beat up and injured. She could no longer watch, worried for Discord's safety. "Xibalba, you had your chance...but now you've lost it..." She sighed as she grabbed a lamp from the dresser nearby and used it to break down the door.

She walked down the empty hallway, luckily Xibalba was stupid enough to not have anybody guarding her. She tiptoed her way out of the doorway and began looking for a exit. Only to come across a door labeled "Exit" ten doors down. "Well, isn't this helpful?" She smiled, proudly walking into it. Only to find herself in a white room. "Huh...?" She yawned as green smoke filled the room, slowly starting to faint into a deep sleep. "Discord...I'm...coming..."

* * *

Discord fell back as he bashed against a sharp rock, scratches on his back and lion paw. Xibalba crawled towards in with his staff in tack.

Kathryn was crawling her way back to LJ, a large scar on the side of her face but alright. Her trembling body curled itself next to Jack's shaking body as his fear continued to play out. Suddenly, Kathryn's freezing cold body turned warm as a white hand gently held her's. "Huh...?" Looking up, she found herself staring at a white skeleton's warm and kind face.

The skeleton giggled as she saw the girl's face change. "Don't worry, I'll protect you..." She placed her hand on LJ's forehead and his eyes slowly closed and his tears stopped. "Both of you..."

"But, who are you...?" She asked, only for the friendly skeleton to laugh gently.

"My name's La..."

"I'M GONNA RIP YOUR FREAKING PAW OFF!"

"XIBALABA! STOP! You're scaring the cute couple!" The skeleton shouted before flying over, Xibalba turning his head to face her's.

"L-l-la Muerte... How'd you get...?" Xibalba stuttered, shaking as he dropped the staff, allowing Discord to go over to his friends.

"Look, I'll talk to you in a few hours, for now, leave them alone and give them to me!" She explained, already using her magic to teleport LJ, Discord and Kathryn to somewhere else. "And you better have a good reason for your behaviour!" She yelled, before teleporting away back to where she came from.

Xibalba shrugged and headed back to Autumn's room, only to find her no longer there. "MYSELF DAMIT!" He shouted, heading back down the hallway to see her asleep in the "exit" room. "Oh crap!" He responded, scooping the girl up and carrying her to his room.

* * *

In the Land of the Remembered, La Muerte carried the three knocked out heroes into a spare bedroom, complete with three beds. She carefully placed each person in a separate bed before shutting and locking the door. However, standing right behind her was another small being like her.

"Boo!" The small creature cheered, scaring La Muerte. She giggled at her reaction and so did Muerte after getting over the shock. The small being was bright red, with long white hair to match her white wings, she had green, glowing eyes with dark red round them, along with black and white small dots, her dress was made of black silk with yellow roses down the centre, rim and wrists and wore a purple hat with yellow bells on.

"Oh Skullella, one day you're gonna give me a heart attack." La Muerte smiled, picking up the small girl.

"But mama, I wanna see daddy again!" Skullella cried, folding her arms and making a pouty face. "Why won't you let me see him?"

La Muerte sighed, she loved her daughter and Xibalba, but didn't want them to go to the dark side and sad to say, but that's where Xibalba was going. "I'll tell you when you're older..." She answered, giving her a small kiss on the girl's forehead as they headed for the kitchen. "And besides, I kind of need your help..."


End file.
